buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason
"If we can politely and nicely force humans into our friends, what's so hard about making a Pokémon nice?" — Jason Jason is a member of Team Buddy's research team. Aether Foundation Audio Logs Jason is introduced as one of the researchers working under Scientist B-A5 to make a stronger Buddyization process. He and Jenny were Buddyized, leaving them eager to please, overly happy, and a bit ditzy. They are excessively pushy and unconcerned with scientific results, which is annoys B-A5 by Day 9. Jason unintentionally saves B-A5 from being strangled by a Nihilego by calling Lusamine's office and asking for his help in the labs on Day 13. On Day 22, the power goes out in the lab, giving B-A5, Jenny, and Jason the opportunity to bond a bit. Jason worries that his appearance is making people not want to be his friend, but B-A5 shoots that down quickly. When B-A5 talks about how dangerous the Pokémon are in his home region, Jason and Jenny panic and question why they can't make Pokémon nicer. B-A5 appreciates the sentiment and admits that he considers his two workers to be his only friends at the Aether Foundation. Inspired by B-A5's story, Jason and Jenny take it upon themselves to make Pokémon nicer. On Day 24, they bring in the fruits of their labor: a Buddyized Galvantula. They admit that they Buddyized a few Aether Foundation scientists in order to do the necessary experiments but they are quite happy with the results. They go to tell the Boss about their experiment, oblivious to B-A5's objections. On Day 25, they are off helping Professor Fennel at the Hau'Oli Salon, taking them away from the labs, preventing B-A5 from using them as his test subjects. He does admit that he misses them. On Day 31, Jason tries helping with he Nihilucid Mist trial subjects, getting attacked by a Black Belt in the process. On Day 32, Jason and Jenny try to help B-A5 through his breakdown, but their Buddyization prevents them from truly empathizing with his struggles. That night, Jason and Jenny catch wind that B-A5 intends to run away from Team Buddy, prompting them to take action to stop that. They get Buddyized Galvantula to delay and make B-A5 more susceptible to the Lucid Mist collar after they activated while they bring the Boss along to stop him. Ultimately, the Boss has Jason and Jenny bring B-A5 to the Nihilego Juicer, despite him begging them to stop. On Day 35, Jason and Jenny access the upper floors of the Aether Foundation to retrieve some ice cream for Cynthia, their new boss. They are confronted by Lusamine, who questions them before sending them along their way. When Jenny starts crying, Jason comforts her before he has to send her to a misting chamber. When she admits that she's crying about Lusamine's rudeness toward the two of them, Jason tells her that he learned that Cynthia and the Boss intend to Buddyize Lusamine (whether Jason is privy to more secrets or is simply more attentive to gossip than Jenny is unclear). Day 39 reveals that Jason and Jenny genuinely don't know what happened to B-A5 and assume that he'll be returning to the labs at some point if for no other reason than to say goodbye before leaving. Day 41 reveals that Jason and Jenny have a bit more investment in the research subject than first assumed. They grow worried as Cynthia ignores the protocols that B-A5 utilized in his trials, as she uses Nihilucid Mist without Buddyizing them with Lucid Mist first. However, their arguments fall on deaf ears and they must continue following Cynthia's protocol. Day 42 reveals that Jason and Jenny are in charge of disposing of the Ultra Failures that are unable to function after the Nihilucid Tests. Known Pokémon Buddyized Galvantula (created, gifted to B-A5, still follows Jason and Jenny's orders) Trivia * Jason's design is one of the beta designs for the Team Buddy grunts. * Jason admits to having a habit of playing pranks on Cynthia. This has happened enough times that she started to make rules for him, like not messing up her dress. * A Team Buddy employee with Jason's sweater pattern can be seen in "Alola Vacation." It is unknown whether this is considered a cameo before Jason appeared in the Audio Logs. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Team Buddy Category:Aether Foundation Category:Buddyized Characters Category:Alolan Characters Category:Scientist